Sonic X meets Underground
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Sonia and Manic find Sonic in Chris's world after being transported there. Eggman's defeat relies solely on whether or not Sonic's Friends can ALL work together. Can they work together, or will Eggman finally conquer Earth and Mobius. R&R Please.
1. Friends meet Family

Sup, guys. I found the Sonic Underground Series on Youtube and I was very disappointed that they didn't include Tails in it. Amy was a close second as MIS (missing in series) as well.

Tails: I know. Sonic's my best friend. He's like my brother.

Sonic: An entire series of me, WITHOUT TAILS!? It's almost a crime against nature!

Tails: Almost?

Sonic: I'm not sure you would be too interested into listening to music every episode.

Sonic puts his arm around Tails in a brotherly fashion.

Knuckles: BUT any series of Sonic isn't complete without yours truly.

Sonic: Yet we're always mixing it up nearly every time we meet. AND whenever you're involved, there's bound to be a mentioning of a Chaos Emerald.

Amy comes in.

Amy: SONIC!

Sonic: I'm out of here!

RDF1: Don't forget this!

RDF1 hands Sonic a complementary Chilidog for visiting.

Sonic: Thanks.

Sonic speeds on out of here.

Amy: SONIC! WAIT FOR ME!!

She goes after him.

RDF1: (sighs) I don't think he'll ever slow down for her.

Tails: Don't be like that. He's just being himself, and that's on the move.

Knuckles walks away to return to his home to protect the Master Emerald.

Knuckles: I'm out of here. Tell Sonic I'll meet up with him later.

Tails: That's Knuckles for ya.

RDF1: Well, you better get going. Chris and the others will be worried.

Tails: You're right. See ya.

He left to return to the Sonic X dimension.

I'm doing a slight crossover: Sonic X and Sonic Underground. As I said before: I am disappointed that Tails isn't in Sonic Underground. This fic will be a crossover to have that introduction (Tails and the others meeting Sonia and Manic) and a MAJOR Battle with Dr. Eggman Robotnik (just Eggman from now on to save time and slight confusion).

I FINALLY saw the end of the Metarex series, and I was disappointed as well with the end. Knuckles said that the Master Emerald would be restored and that's what's going to happen. I'm also having time pass where Chaos Control happens yet again and sends them back to Chris's world. They decided to stay there while they gather the Emeralds once again, but having no luck so far. I'll have them not worried and taking their time to get the Emeralds. I'm also throwing away that insane idea of Time stopping unless they return to their world and stay there – because that's just an excuse to end a good series that didn't need to end.

Also, I'm not the only one who's done a Sonic Underground crossover with other Sonic stuff, but I'm the only one who has done something like this for Fanfiction.

This will probably be a 2-chapter fic or something like that, just something short.

Let's get started. I'll warn ya now: This is a semi-song fic; as to have Sonic Underground, you need music and songs. I apologize for any OOC, but sometimes it's needed for fics like this.

(Story Begin)

Sonic was living the good life and enjoying a Chilidog at Chris's house. He saved the world many times over. And not just Earth either, he saved his home world of Mobius, as well as the whole galaxy. Sure he missed his family, but he had a mission and he couldn't leave his friends behind either. He remembered when the prophecy came true and they had beaten Eggman out of their kingdom. Eggman moved his base elsewhere to try and start over in conquering Mobius again. Sonic knew that Eggman wouldn't stop until all of Mobius was his. He decided to continue the fight, even though it meant leaving his family behind.

"I wonder how they're doing in the palace right now," wondered Sonic. He just assumed they were probably kicking it up and having a peaceful time. He remembered the last time he saw his family.

(Flashback)

_Sonic watched as Eggman flew off with the remains of his crumbling empire. He, along with his family, drove Eggman once and for all out of their kingdom in Mobius, as the prophecy dictated by the Oracle. Cyrus and Trevor had completed a formula, based off of the power of their medallions, for full de-roboticizing_ _and was already making enough for all the roboticized people in their kingdom, including their adopted families._

_Sonia walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, _"_We did it, bro. We stopped Eggman once and for all!_"

"_Is it _'_for all_'_, Sis?_"_ said Sonic, skeptically, thinking otherwise, _"_I know for a fact that Eggman will be back one day to try and reclaim our kingdom. Someone needs to make sure that Eggman doesn't come back._"

_Aleena, their mother, walks over, _"_You wish to protect the kingdom from Eggman, don't you Sonic?_"

"_Yes, Mother,_"_ answered Sonic. He pulls off his medallion and gives it to Sonia, after removing her arm from his shoulder, and Manic, who came over from hearing the commotion, _"_Keep it safe. I don't know when I'll be back. See ya._"

_And with that, Sonic sped off, out of their kingdom and their life for now, looking for Eggman._

_(Time Change)_

_Sonic eventually found a good island near Knuckles' home, Angel Island, to settle down there for a base. He spotted Tails fixing up an old plane he found that was still in good condition. He and Tails formed a friendship that became almost like his relationship with Manic: kind, caring brother with a knack for machinery. Sometime later, he met Amy, who immediately took a liking to him and he's been running from her ever since. It's not that he didn't like her; he just didn't want to get involved in a romantic relationship at that point. He and Knuckles fought sometimes, but would always make up in the end, especially if Eggman takes advantage of their battles and tries to eliminate them both. Tails found out that Power Rings were able to Power Up Sonic, and had storage full of them for when need be. Sonic used them to turn the tide of battle against Eggman. However, Eggman eventually got his hands on all the Chaos Emeralds, and Cream and Cheese to boot. He stormed the base to rescue Cream and Cheese, but inadvertently set off the machine warping them to Chris's dimension of Earth. After that, well it was battle after battle with Eggman._

_(AN1)_

_He met up with Shadow and after a long battle, became friends with him, eventually. They battled together to stop the Metarex and save the galaxy, and Earth once more. They decided, after returning to Earth, to stay at Chris's house to kickback, chill, and beat Eggman whenever he tried to disturb the peace. Knuckles eventually accepted the fact of not being able to guard the Master Emerald 24/7 and decided to live within 5 miles of the Thorndike residence to help out, if need be._

(Flashback End)

He drifted off to sleep, unknowing of the dream he will receive.

* * *

(Manic POV)

Things around here were peaceful now, but they were also dull. Ever since Sonic left nearly a decade ago, the Sonic Underground was left grounded. With Sonic gone, the medallions wouldn't activate, not even for the instruments. Queen Aleena (Mom) had said it was because Sonic had left to battle Eggman on his own. Since we decided to stay in the kingdom, we were actually left pretty bored without Eggman around. The petty thieves that thought they could get away with more than their fair share had been stopped by either the police (former resistance) or Sonia and me. We also had been waiting for Sonic to return since they day he left.

"Manic, you thinking about old times again."

Speaking of Sonia.

"Yeah, I really miss him. And Knuckles, but since Knuckles has to protect the Master Emerald, it would have to be that he has to be where Sonic is to battle Eggman," I said.

"He'll be back. He just doesn't know when."

"I know, but it's different now. I miss us performing together."

"I know, but we chose to remain here to keep and protect the peace of our kingdom."

"That may have now changed, my darling Sonia," said our mother, Aleena, walking up. She had been crowned Queen once more with Sonia and I as Princess and Prince, respectively. "You may need to seek out Sonic and help him once more. You must revive Sonic Underground in order to bring back balance in your lives."

"She's right, Sonia. We chose to stay here, and inadvertently caused an imbalance in the team, and in ourselves. That's why we haven't been able to have access to our instruments and powers," I said, realizing what needed to be done. I ran to find the safe where we had placed Sonic's Medallion.

"We'll miss you Mother. We'll find Sonic, revive Sonic Underground, and defeat Eggman once and for all this time."

"You may defeat Eggman, but it will take something more powerful than just Sonic Underground. You need to work in harmony not only with Sonic, but all of his friends as well. Go now, my children. I'll be waiting for your return." Even now, Aleena barely had any tears in her eyes, this was how strong she was and how much confidence she had in us, her children.

Sonia still didn't want to leave, but she knew this was a path we had to take to bring the family back together and restore the balance in our lives.

I ran up, "Let's go. Sonic's waiting on us!" and with a burst of speed, Sonia and I raced out to find our missing brother.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Over the years, Manic and Sonia were able to run faster than they did while Sonic was with them, but it wasn't easy to attain such speed, and yet they could never be as fast as the natural born speed-demon that Sonic is. They sped across the land and sea and eventually came upon the island where Sonic had made his home once. They went inside the house to find anything that could help them find Sonic. They found one of the inventions that Tails had been tinkering with, and almost perfected. It was a portal to Chris's World, yet they didn't know it at the time.

"I think I can fix this up," said Manic as he got out his tool kit.

"Are you sure? We don't know what that is yet. It may be dangerous!" warned Sonia.

"We'll find that out when I finish."

(Time Change)

It took nearly an hour, but Manic was able to get it fixed up. It just needed a power source to activate it. They didn't need to look hard, for a storm had blown in and a lighting strike hit the house, powering up the Portal and dragging Sonia and Manic into it, and to Earth.

* * *

The Oracle contact Sonic in his dreams.

(Dream)

_**Oracle's message: SONIC!! You must find your brother and sister to be able to defeat Eggman once and for all. You must revive Sonic Underground, but this will not be enough. If your family and ALL of your friends can't work in harmony, then Eggman will win!**_

(Dream End)

Sonic woke up, gasping at what he heard. He hadn't heard from the Oracle since he fulfilled the Prophecy with his family. The Oracle said he needed to find Sonia and Manic, but that was next to impossible. He was still on Earth, and Sonia and Manic were at the Castle in their kingdom in Mobius. He felt a pull from his heart as he remembered the first time the Oracle contacted him alone, "**to find them, you must sing the song that is in your heart,**" and rushed off to find a guitar.

* * *

Sonia and Manic were dropped inside of a music store of all things (kinda convenient, huh) their medallions glowed for the first time in nearly a decade and they felt the pull of their instruments. They quickly found a keyboard and a drum set and felt the need to play the earliest song they played as Sonic Underground.

* * *

Sonic found a guitar and sped to the highest point on the roof. He couldn't deny the feeling of play the "song in his heart."

(Someday from Sonic Underground)

**Sonic**: _There's something missing, Something's not quite right; And I can feel it calling, To me every night_

Somehow he heard his siblings and they heard him as well.

**Sonia**: _A little voice inside, Tells me someone is out there; And I must never give up, Searching everywhere_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _We are gonna be together_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _Life will be so much better_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _We will build a bond no one can break_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _No more dark clouds above_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _United in the light of love_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _The story can only end one way, We'll be together someday_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

All over town, Sonic's friends heard this music, including Chris and Knuckles. Knuckles remembered this music and knew instantly that Sonic Underground was back. He raced out to Sonic's house immediately.

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _We are gonna be together_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _Life will be so much better_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _We will build a bond no one can break, yeah_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _No more dark clouds above_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _United in the light of love_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _The story can only end one way, We'll be together someday_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

**Sonic**: _Someday_

_Be together someday_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Someday_

"They ARE here!" said Sonic, "I've got to find them and fast!" He jumped to the ground and ran through the city to find his brother and sister.

Tails came running out through the open garage door seconds later, "SONIC! Where are you? I thought I heard…" but he was too late, until he heard what he thought was Sonic's streak. He turned around to see…

* * *

Chris had never heard Sonic sing before and was amazed by it. He ran down to the garage, only to see Tails talking to two Sonic look-alikes.

* * *

Sonia and Manic high-tailed it to where they heard Sonic's voice. They saw a two-tailed fox looking at them strangely.

"Sonic!?!?!?" said the fox. He looked highly confused, as if he hadn't seen green and purple hedgehogs before, which he hadn't.

Manic responded, "We're not Sonic, dude, but we ARE looking for him. I'm Manic and this is Sonia. We're Sonic's sibs."

"Do you know Sonic?" asked Sonia.

By this time, Chris had entered from the house and Knuckles came running up from outside.

"It IS you two. I'd know you guys anywhere. But how'd ya get here?" asked Knuckles.

He was surprised that Sonia and Manic were here, but he figured that they found a way somehow. He knew in an instant that they had to be looking for Sonic.

"Knuckles? Is that you? We haven't seen you since our last battle together against Eggman," said Sonia.

Knuckles chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck to try and cover a small blush that tried to appear. He knew Sonic would be back soon, so he decided to wait. "Yeah, it's me. How've you been? Things alright back in the kingdom?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind being bored, then it's peachy," Sonia said as she and Manic hugged their old friend.

Knuckles said, "Sounds like my kind of life."

"Say," said Sonia, "Whatever happened to Chomps?"

"Oh, Chomps," said Knuckles, thinking back to the last time he saw his pet, "Last I saw of him, I left him to protect his remaining family and friends from other predators. He's still happy, last I checked."

Amy came running in, "Tails, where did that music…" she cut herself off as she got a good look at Manic and Sonia. "Who are you guys?"

Knuckles introduced them properly. "May I present the Crown Prince Manic and Princess Sonia from the faraway kingdom in Mobius. They're part of Sonic Underground and they're Sonic's brother and sister, respectively."

"I've heard about you," said Tails, in amazement, "you guys were the ones that first defeated Eggman with the resistance! I never thought I'd get to meet legends such as you."

Apparently he hadn't made the connection between Sonic he knew and the Sonic he heard about being the same hedgehog.

"Sonic decided to chase after Eggman to stop him from returning to our kingdom. He even gave us his medallion for safekeeping," said Sonia as she showed them her medallion and holding up Sonic's as well.

"So, do you know where he is?" asked Manic, when Sonic came tearing in.

"I know where I am. And 'I'm waiting' for my hugs, you two," said Sonic.

Sonia and Manic 'Sonic streaked' past him, giving him a happy surprise.

"You have to be faster than that to receive hugs from us, dear brother," said Sonia. She used his famous 'I'm waiting' pose just to tease him.

Sonic 'Sonic streaked' over to them, "I see someone's finally up to speed here." They grouped hugged as Sonic's medallion returned to its rightful place on his neck. "Let's play one more, for old times sake!"

"You got it bro," said Manic as they activated their medallions for their instruments.

(Working Together from Sonic Underground)

**All**: _Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh_

**Sonic**: _When there's a job for you, You've got to pull together as a team_

**All**: _Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh_

**Sonic**: _When to fight, When to wait, Everyone must communicate_

**All**: _Oh, oh, ohhhhh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh_

**Sonic**: _Working together_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Together_

**All**: _That's how it should be_

**Sonic**: _Working together_

**Sonia & Manic**: _Together_

**All**: _Just you and me_

**Sonic**: _Working together_

**All**: _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, In harmony_

**Sonic**: _Oh, oh, oh_

**Manic**: _Ooh, ooh, oooooooooh_

**Sonic & Sonia**: _Bah, bah, bah, Bah-bah, bah-bah, bah, bah_

**Manic**: _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, Ooh, ooh, oooooooooh_

**Sonic & Sonia**: _Bah-bah-bah, bah, bah, bah, Bah-bah, bah-bah, bah, bah_

**Sonic**: _Working together_

**All**: _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, In harmony, Whoa, oh_

**Sonic**: _If we'd all work together, everyone_

**All**: _In harmony, Whoa, oh, Sweet harmony, Harmony_

"Ya'know, as much as that's annoying; I've actually missed that," said Knuckles as he tapped his foot and bobbed his head in time with the music.

Sonic Underground returned their instruments to their medallions when they were finished.

"Good to know that we still got it down _way past cool!_" said Sonic, as they group hugged.

Chris interrupted any further comment, "Sonic, I didn't know you were in a band."

"Join the club, Chris, I was never informed either," said Tails angrily as he glared at Sonic.

He just figured out the connection and was angry, scratch that he was ticked, that Sonic never shared that information with him. "SONIC!"

Sonic was startled by Tails outburst and flinched a bit at the anger and betrayal behind it, but he couldn't REALLY be surprised; of course he would be angry. He's like the kid's older brother and he keeps such a secret from him. This is a new low, especially for Sonic.

"I'm sorry Tails, but since Eggman was gunning after my family, I had to keep him off the trail. I had to keep it a secret. If he found out…" started Sonic, before being cut off.

"It still doesn't mean you can keep your friends out of the loop!" yelled Tails as he flew off; using his tails like a helicopter.

"TAILS!!" Sonic yelled, trying to run after his buddy, but Manic grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me talk to him. I think I know what's bugging him." Manic said, before 'Sonic Streaking' out to follow Tails.

Amy invited Sonia to her room to talk about fashion; Sonia didn't take too long to agree. This left Sonic to talk to Chris about his adventures with Sonic Underground.

* * *

Tails landed on a cliff-side by a lake nearby the city and sat down with his legs free to swing.

"Why? Why didn't he tell me?" wondered a sad, angry and betrayed Tails, "We're like brothers. We promised not to keep secrets from each other."

He tried to stop his tears, but a few escaped. This was how Manic found him.

"I know how you must be feeling, man," said Manic, announcing his presence, dropping beside the two-tailed fox.

"How can you!?" countered Tails, still angry, "Sonic never kept secrets from you! He probably sent letters or something to you and Sonia even after he left! He's like a brother to me, we tell everything to each other. Heck, he even helped me with some bullies a few years back."

"I know how you feel, because I'm in the same situation," corrected Manic, "You became like his brother as a semi-replacement for me. You had a great knack for tech, just like I do. Heck, I should know; it only took me an hour to get your portal working."

"How did ya…?"

"Sonic may know how to work things, but he isn't the kind of hedgehog that's into detail. That's how I know it's you, dude. I know it's tough feeling out of the loop, but that's the price you pay for not being in contact with someone for a certain amount of time. He never told us anything after he left. It's all apart of keep your loved ones safe. Sometimes it isn't fair, and it can weigh down on ya, but it's the right thing to do when you're facing someone like Eggman."

"Wow, I never knew that," said Tails, amazed at how Manic understood perfectly the position he was in.

"Of course not. Sonic is Sonic; he can't be anyone or anything other than himself. If he keeps a secret, then it's for a good reason."

"Thanks, I guess we got more in common than I thought."

"Hey, when you got tech, then you can have infinite possibilities, bro. Let's get back. Sonic probably wants to tell you all about our adventures as Sonic Underground!" said Manic as he prepared his 'Sonic Streak.'

"Wait a minute. You think we can work on Chris's portal here and find some way to keep the portals open and connected?"

"Yeah, between the two of us, we can probably get it working within the week!"

And with that, Manic and Tails went back to the Thorndike residence so Sonic and Tails could work things out.

* * *

Eggman was happy. He was happier than he had been in many years. Sonic Underground was back and he was ready to take them and everyone else down for good. He double-checked all his plans to destroy all those wretched hedgehogs and their friends once and for all. He found everything to be in working order. He laughed evilly for a good while.

* * *

Sonia and Amy were talking fashion on both Earth and Mobius.

(AN2)

Cream came in and joined them after a little while.

* * *

Sonic was telling Chris about his adventures in Sonic Underground.

"It was amazing, we stopped Eggman's shipments and thrashed his idiotic henchmen at the time: Sleet and Dingo. I don't know what it is about Sleet, but he seemed to have a fetish for messing with Dingo's DNA all the time," said Sonic, remembering all of his adventures with his siblings.

"Wow, that sounds so cool! But why didn't you say anything before?" asked Chris.

"It was **because** of Eggman," said Sonic, going serious, "As long as Eggman was gunning for me, any of my friends were natural targets. If Eggman were to get new information about my family, he would be able to take back our kingdom easily. I had to keep it a secret. I knew Knuckles would be able to keep it a secret, because he knew the price to pay, but I couldn't risk anyone else. This is my battle and I think that the more people involved, the more chance of someone getting hurt. I'm already putting you guys at risk for even being here."

"We know the risks, Sonic. We're willing to take that chance! We're your friends, and I couldn't live with myself for not being there for you when I could."

"You're not gonna be there forever, Chris, and if you died trying to protect me, I couldn't live with myself. You're my best friend, Chris."

"Same here, Sonic."

They fist pounded and went to find the others.

(AN3)

They got back to the garage to find Knuckles telling Shadow about his adventures with Sonic Underground.

"Yeah, Sonic was able to get Eggman right under Dingo and made him spit up the Emerald pieces. Sonic rushed them over to me and we put them inside the canister for safekeeping. The Emerald restored itself over time and Eggman eventually got his hands on it. I followed him to his base only to find that Sonic was already on the attack and decided to let him handle it. But he caused one of Eggman's robots to mess up the machine with the Emeralds in it, causing Chaos Control, and sent us all here."

"I think that's just about enough, Knuckles," interrupted Sonic. "I don't think Shadow needs to know everything, unless you want to tell him about…"

Knuckles rushed over to Sonic and covered his mouth to prevent him from revealing his crush on Sonia.

"About what?" asked Shadow, "Your crush on Sonia?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?!?!?" exclaimed a bewildered and blushing Knuckles.

"It was easy, listening to your story. Was falling for Sonia before your second adventure together, or during?"

"I'd probably say before," Sonic put in, "He DID want to keep Sonia safe, even if it meant that Manic and I were 'roboticized' in the process."

"DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE SONIC, BECAUSE I CAN ACCOMMODATE YOU WITH A BATTLE RIGHT NOW!!" roared Knuckles.

Sonic laughed. Chris joined in while Shadow actually chuckled. Manic and Tails returned about this time.

"Sonic, you still have some explaining to do!" said Tails to get his attention.

Sonic stopped laughing and turned to Tails, "Alright, buddy, but it'll have to wait for dinner. That way I can explain it to Tanaka and Ellie as well."

"I guess I can wait that long," said Tails just before his stomach growled, "Then again, maybe not."

Everyone started laughing again, including Knuckles, Shadow decided just to smirk to keep his cool.

* * *

After dinner, and some explanations, everyone reconvened to the living room.

"Well, I gotta say, I never expected you two to come after me," said Sonic.

"Dude, it's like so boring without you around, bro. Sonia and I barely do anything exciting anymore; any bad guy that escapes the former resistance is caught by either of us in a matter of seconds," said Manic.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask you guys about that," said Sonic, "How DID you guys speed up? It couldn't be the Sonic Tonic from the Veloci-trees, could it?"

"No," said Sonia, "But good guess. We had to do it the old fashioned way: weighted training."

"Trust us, bro, it wasn't easy," explained Manic, "The training we went through was ultra harsh. I didn't think Sonia would survive through some of the more grueling sessions."

"All that aside, _dear_ brother," said Sonia, slightly ticked at Manic's teasing, "Mother thought it was time for us to have a reunion tour and beat that stinking Eggman once and for all."

"Hey! I'm all for it. The Oracle spoke to me and told me I had to find you guys. We wait until Eggman makes the next move and we'll send him packing to Mobian Jail!" agreed Sonic, pounding his fist into his other hand.

"That is," Shadow interrupted, "if you don't blow your top again. Dr. Eggman told me of what happened when you found Chris unconscious in that Metarex Base."

Sonic froze. He didn't think Dr. Eggman would tell Shadow, let alone anyone, how he turned into Dark Sonic for a minute and Dark Super Sonic for a few seconds.

(AN4)

"That is something we keep between ourselves, Shadow."

He said it with such seriousness that Shadow decided to obey as to not inadvertently cause it to happen again.

"Why? What happened while I was out?" asked Chris, now curious as to what happened that he wasn't aware of.

"That's not something you want to hear, Chris. It's something that _has_ to remain a secret," said Sonic, finalizing the point.

"I understand," said Chris, only slightly satisfied with Sonic's answer.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, we just need for Eggman to make his next move and we'll get him for good this time," concluded Knuckles.

"I just hope that Eggman didn't hear your music before, because he would know you're here and be prepared for our counterattack," wondered Amy.

"Don't worry, Amy. As long as we can work together, Eggman can't beat us," said Sonic.

* * *

Oh, how wrong Sonic was, for Eggman had prepared three special bots just for Sonic Underground, but that didn't mean he didn't have other robots to keep the others occupied. Everything was ready and he would enact his plan the next day.

(Chapter End)

(AN1: This would be the Sonic X series.)

(AN2: Yeah, girls can imagine what this is like, and I'm not a girl. So I'm not even going to guess at what they're talking about here.)

(AN3: What? Were you expecting something more, yaoi fans? I'm NOT a yaoi supporter and this is the most I'm more than likely doing for friends like these. Besides, Chris is like 20-something by now. I think they've grown out of the hug phase.)

(AN4: Dark Sonic and Dark Super Sonic are entirely different forms, at least to me.)

Well, that was certainly interesting.

Sonic: You started this thing MONTHS ago, and just now finished it! 'I've been waiting' for over 3 month for you to have this completely finished.

Shadow: Be careful Sonic, don't want you going ballistic and turn into Dark Sonic again, now do you?

RDF1: Don't antagonize him now!

Tails: Sonic! Where's that explanation!!

Sonic: Yeah… Let's talk… over here.

Sonic led Tails away to a quiet place to explain things.

RDF1: Now, Shadow, if you would be so kind.

Shadow: My sense of Kindness makes Dark Sonic look happy, and not evil happy at that. BUT anyway… Just a reminder that RedDragonForce 1 doesn't own anything Sonic related. He barely owns this Idea, only because it's the only story of its kind that deals with Sonic X and Sonic Underground in the way that it does.

RDF1: Yeah, yeah. Get out of here, you self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Life Form'.

Shadow: Well, no need to get snippy. Chaos Control!

Shadow warped out.

Finally. Well guys, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Don't think I've got everyone in here yet, just try and guess who I'm gonna add before the fic is over with. Please Review.

Later,

RDF1


	2. Chaos Control and True Friends

The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos.

What up, my readers?

Dx: Don't try to be gangster. You're bad enough normally.

RDF1: Says you. (And maybe some of the readers as well.) Just for that, I'm making you and everyone wait even longer before I update my Naruto fic.

Dx: You've had me wait long enough; I'm not fazed like I used to be.

RDF1: Just leave, before I kick you out.

Amy runs in.

Amy: Can I help?

RDF1: Be my guest.

Amy takes out her mallet and sends DragonX flying into the distance.

(Distance Twinkle that Team Rocket does every time they blast off.)

RDF1: Thanks for that. Now, head back to the fic before you get left out.

Amy: On my way.

Amy leaves.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything regarding this fic except for the plot of the idea. If he did, would you REALLY be seeing it in Fanfiction?

RDF1: Time to get the fic started. Better get popcorn.

RDF1 leaves to make popcorn.

One more thing to note: I'm EXTREMELY disappointed in you guys for not even attempting to guess at who else would be in the fic. Oh well, that's your loss.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Okay, now that that's out of the way, we just need for Eggman to make his next move and we'll get him for good this time," concluded Knuckles._

"_I just hope that Eggman didn't hear your music before, because he would know you're here and be prepared for our counterattack," wondered Amy._

"_Don't worry, Amy. As long as we can work together, Eggman can't beat us," said Sonic._

* * *

_Oh, how wrong Sonic was, for Eggman had prepared three special bots just for Sonic Underground, but that didn't mean he didn't have other robots to keep the others occupied. Everything was ready and he would enact his plan the next day._

(Recap End)

The next day, Sonic was patrolling around Station Square to see if Eggman had made a move yet, but nothing was happening yet. The others contacted the President to see if he received any alerts, but got no news in return. They still waited for any sign of Eggman to show his face.

* * *

Elsewhere, things were decidedly not so peaceful. In the depths of Hell, True Villains from the past met and formed an alliance, based on one principle: destroy Sonic and all that he cares about.

Among these villains were Nazo, the BioLizard, Black Doom, Iblis, Mephiles the Dark, E-101 Beta, and Dark Gaia.

(AN1)

With Iblis and Mephiles separated, they couldn't bend reality, but they could get the next best thing: Free Passes to the Living World, though how they got the passes wasn't exactly the polite way.

As the _seven_ of them headed to Earth, the only thing on their minds was revenge against Sonic.

* * *

Eggman stood in front of his army. His army of thousands of Robots was waiting for their orders. He had waited for this day for a long time. He will finally pull down the restraints and have his Robots kill his targets without mercy. The only downside was if an innocent bystander got caught in the crossfire, but he put that aside for the glorious demise of Sonic and Friends. The only one that he wouldn't kill, if he could help it, was Chris. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he couldn't bring himself to kill the kid who was now a man. He stood proudly in front of his army.

"Attention all robots!! This is the day we have ALL been waiting for. Sonic's meddlesome siblings are now here in this world. It's time we dealt with them and take back Mobotropolis and bring back the Eggman Empire for good!!"

The cheers that followed were deafening.

"NOW!! ON TO THE SHIP… AND VICTORY!!" shouted Eggman.

The army walked aboard the Egg Carrier mark 10. His models 3 through 9 were a complete waste of time as Sonic had completely destroyed them, 7-9 as Super Sonic with Chaos Control, sending them here once more.

Eggman turned to _three_ special Robots he had designed and spent the better part of 3 years creating and upgrading to their peak performances.

"You three will fight and destroy Sonic, Sonia, and Manic while the rest of the Army deals with his meddlesome friends."

Eggman and his three robots headed up to the Bridge where Eggman piloted the Egg Carrier Mark 10 to Station Square, and Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

Shadow was relaxing in the shade of a tree near Chris's house. He was remembering all the good times that he spent with Maria, trying to keep himself in a good mood. She was the only reason he saved the Earth. His memory of her was the only thing that kept him sane around Humans, being nice and mean to others.

(AN2)

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a sudden surge of Chaos Energy.

"So," Shadow smirked, "That's where the Chaos Emeralds went after transporting us here."

Shadow headed back to Chris's house, only to find Sonic talking with the others there.

* * *

Tails, in the X Tornado, was flying around the city and the outskirts to see if he could spot Eggman before anyone else could and maybe stop him in his tracks. It was then when he saw Eggman's ship on radar, and it was HUGE!! His Egg Carrier Mark 10 was 3 times the size of the original Egg Carrier and 5 times the firepower, but 4 times as slower just to stay airborne with all the extra weight. Tails quickly raced back to Chris's house to deliver the news. Everyone gathered in a matter of minutes, with Shadow showing up a few minutes later.

"Okay guys," said Sonic, "We have time, but not much. We need to see how much damage we can do to his ship before he gets to Station Square and how many robots he has."

"Hey wait," interrupted Manic, "What happened to SWAT bots?"

"He chucked those within a year after my going solo," answered Sonic.

"And what about Roboticizing people?" asked Sonia.

"He gave up on that when he found out about the formula Cyrus and Trevor whipped up," replied Sonic.

"Okay," said Tails, "Who's with me in the X Tornado to see how much we can do to the guns before it gets in range of the city?"

"I'm in," said Sonic immediately.

"Same here," said Knuckles.

"I'll go too," followed up Chris.

"Chris, you sure?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, remember what we talked about?" countered Chris.

"Alright," conceded Sonic.

The four of them climbed inside the X Tornado before heading off to confront Eggman.

"Well," said Shadow, getting the remaining fighters' attention, "I'm off. I'll be back in time to help out. I just got to pick something up first."

Shadow then ran off in the opposite direction in search of a Chaos Emerald.

* * *

Things were quiet now. After Iblis' defeat, Silver tried to find other life, or at least food to stay alive in the destroyed world of his home. He was about to give up for the day and find a place to take a nap, when he spotted something, or rather _two_ things. He floated down to where the objects were to find two Chaos Emeralds.

"What would these be doing here?" asked Silver out loud to no one in particular.

However, someone answered him. Someone he didn't expect to see or hear ever again.

"_SILVER!!_" called out Blaze.

"Blaze," said Silver, looking around bewildered as he searched for the source of the voice.

"_SILVER!!_" Blaze's voice called out again, "_Use Chaos Control to find me!_"

"Okay," said Silver, albeit somewhat unsure it would work, before holding up the two Emeralds, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a blinding silver light, Silver flashed away from the world, into another one.

* * *

Blaze, after sealing Iblis inside of herself, sealed them both in another world. Sometime later, she had found herself all alone; Iblis had left her somehow. She was confused as to why it happened when a voice spoke to her, saying the Iblis had died, since the Solaris flame went out, but she would need Silver to escape this world.

She called and called until what seems like eons later she finally heard him answer. She told him what to do, not realizing the Chaos Emeralds were with him, and he flashed before her eyes in an instant.

"SILVER!" she cried and jumped into his arms.

Silver wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let go of her for years.

"Blaze," said Silver, happiness ringing in his voice.

"Silver," cried Blaze, tears in her eyes, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Hey, Everything's alright now," comforted Silver, before teasing her a bit, "Besides, time is a funny thing. You never know when it decides to do something unexpected with someone's life."

They held onto each other for a few more minutes before the same voice that spoke to Blaze before, spoke again.

"Now that you are together again, you must travel through time and space using Chaos Control to find allies for one final battle. Enemies from battles past are returning for one final assault on Sonic and his friends and he'll need all the help he can get."

"Alright," said Silver, letting go Blaze, save but holding hands, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Silver and Blaze warped out of that world and into another, searching for any potential allies that could help in the fight against former enemies.

* * *

Things were not looking good on Sonic's Team's end, but they had expected it. With Sonic and Knuckles doing the frontal attack on the weapons with Tails and Chris covering them with the weaponry from the X Tornado, they had been destroying a good portion of the weaponry on the Egg Carrier Mark 10. Of course this was before a couple hundred robots flew out of the holding bay to attack Sonic, Knuckles, and the X Tornado. Tails sent a Power Ring to Sonic to help him out before dodging the hundred or so Robots that were attacking Chris and him. Knuckles bring out his Shovel Claws to help even the odds, but they couldn't do too much to the Robots and so had to retreat for the moment.

* * *

Eggman laughed at the pitiful attempt, even though he knew this was just a minor strike to stop his assault. After calling back his robots to the holding bay, he pulled his ship to a stop and gently landed in the water, not causing too big of waves to be created with the shockwaves. He then resumed his progress, with the help of buoyancy to keep the ship afloat, towards Station Square.

* * *

Manic was searching around town for any parts that might help make a difference in the battle to come, while restraining himself from just shoplifting them. This was something he worked on with Sonia after Sonic left, since Sonic was the one that usually reminded him about not stealing.

"Oh man," sighed Manic, "I don't think I can find anything too useful without stealing it. I guess I go back empty handed."

He turned around and, before anyone could notice, stowed away a precious gem that looked yellow, and sped off back to Chris's house.

(AN3)

* * *

Silver and Blaze warped to Mobius, a Planet they had visited before, yet in a different area.

(AN4)

They had landed in a city full of hover vehicles, among other technology-advanced inventions.

"Wow, not bad, don't you think Silver?" commented Blaze, noting the advance hover technology.

"Yeah, kinda like our world, before Iblis," said Silver.

They walked, Silver floated, along the side of the streets until the Emeralds responded to something.

"YO, HEDGEHOG!!" called out a voice.

Silver and Blaze turned in time to see three blurs go past, only hearing the echoes of the same voice that called out to them.

"TRY TO SEE IF YOU CAN CATCH UP!!" shouted the voice.

Silver and Blaze then noticed two boards flying at them, which Silver caught with his psychokinesis. They immediately understood the challenge and followed the three blurs.

(Time Change)

It didn't take long for Silver and Blaze to catch up to the blurs, as Silver used his psychokinesis helped them take shortcuts to where the blurs were heading. When they caught up to the blurs, they saw _three_ figures riding hover boards like they were and the fact that they seemed to be good at riding them.

"So, you got names," said Silver to the green hawk, who appeared to be the leader.

"Let's find a stopping point, this way," answered the hawk.

They rode past many buildings until they found a good stopping point. The hawk approached first.

"Name's Jet, this is Wave and Storm. We're the Babylon Rogues," said Jet the Hawk.

"Nice to meet you," said Wave, waving.

"I'm Silver, and this is Blaze, my friend," said Silver, though covering a small blush on the friend part.

"So, what brings you to this City?" asked Storm.

"I'd say, this," said Silver, bring out a Chaos Emerald.

"Oh, you mean these," said Jet, bringing out five more from his bag.

The Chaos Emeralds glowed around Silver, before he transformed into Super Silver.

"Wow, and here I thought only Sonic could transform like that," commented Jet.

"Time to go," said Super Silver, "Sonic needs our help. **CHAOS** **CONTROL****!!**"

Super Silver then warped the five of them to Chris's world, only hoping to get there in time.

(AN5)

* * *

Shadow had found a Chaos Emerald within about ten minutes after air running across the ocean. He picked up the red emerald and smirked.

"Now's the time to get back to the others," said Shadow, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow warped in a black flash back to Station Square.

* * *

Sonic and Friends made it to the pier, seeing Eggman's ship just miles off the shore. They stepped back a bit in fear after seeing about 700+ machines fly out and towards them.

"Time to get to work, guys," said Sonic, taking leadership once again.

Sonic Underground activated their Medallions and started firing away at the robots, taking out dozens, as they got closer.

"X Cyclone, arsenal fire!" shouted Tails from the Cockpit.

(AN6)

The X Cyclone unleashed tons of bullets and dozens of missiles from its compartments and destroyed dozens more.

"Our turn," said Knuckles, turning to Amy.

Amy hopped on Knuckles' back and he flew off to physically attack the robots, all the while dodging the fire from the shore.

Eggman sent out another 300 robots and started firing the front weaponry that didn't get destroyed by Sonic, Knuckles, or the X Tornado in the first strike.

This caused Knuckles and Amy to dodge even more firepower while trying to destroy the robots.

"Time to take this fight physical," said Sonic, rushing out to the battlefield.

"SONIC HEDGEHOG!!" cried an indignant Sonia, all the while continuing to fire without hitting her newfound friends or her brother.

"Chill sis, just keep in time with the rhythm and you got little worries," said Manic, trying to calm her down.

"I guess you got a point," remarked Sonia, smirking at Sonic from afar, "I mean, this isn't the first time he's done this, and it won't certainly be the last."

(Meanwhile)

Knuckles had to pull Amy back with him after taking a blow from the ship's weaponry. He landed safely on the pier and Amy helped him over to the X Cyclone for cover.

"Thanks, Amy," said Knuckles, resting a bit.

"Hey," replied Amy, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Eggman laughed when he saw Knuckles retreat, but it was cut short when Sonic was busy bash and blasting his robots all across the water.

"I didn't think he'd actually come out here unless he was Super Sonic, but I guess even Sonic would be brave enough to face water to protect his friends," noted Eggman, "I'll write on his grave marker that he died protecting others, as a true hero would."

This was the respect Eggman gives Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

After Super Silver transported the group of five to Earth, the Emeralds split from him, but he was able to keep five with them using his psychokinesis. He gave one each to his group. He then fell to his knees exhausted.

"Silver!" shouted Blaze, running to Silver, keeping him from hitting the floor.

"I'm alright, Blaze," said Silver, "Just tired from using Chaos Control so many times. I'll recover soon enough."

The group then boarded their hover boards/Extreme Gears and Jet's group went on ahead at full speed while Silver and Blaze went at a slower speed until Silver recovered.

* * *

Shadow warped into an abandoned building where E-123 Omega and Rouge had made a makeshift base since their adventures together. Only Omega stayed here most of the time since Rouge had Government work as well.

"Rouge! Omega!" Shadow called out, "There's a battle to be fought and you guys are missing it!"

"Sorry, Shadow," said Rouge, flying down from the upper level, "We've been sprucing up the place since it hasn't been done it awhile, but I guess it can wait a bit longer. OMEGA! Time to head out!"

Omega also flew down from the upper level and reported in.

"E-123 Omega reporting for duty," said Omega in his robotic voice.

"Grab on," said Shadow, and after they did so, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

All three of them warped out of the building.

* * *

Sonic could only handle so much before he too had to retreat. He landed near his siblings, breathing heavily from his battle.

"There's got to be some way to destroy those robots in a larger number," said Sonic.

Sonia and Manic returned their instruments to their medallions and sped out to battle as well, destroy robots left and right while trying to stay out of the crossfire range. It wasn't long before they too had to return to Sonic's side, out of breath as well.

"This isn't good!" said Manic, when he noticed a round of bullets heading their way.

"NO!!" shouted Sonic, knowing it was too late to do anything.

ZOOM!

Three blurs came out of nowhere, grabbed them, and flew out of the bullets path.

"Jet!?" exclaimed Sonic.

"Wave!" shouted Sonia.

"Storm!" followed Manic.

"It's about time we found you guys," said Jet.

"We've been searching for you for a while now," added Wave.

"I'm surprised you guys let yourself get in such a situation," finished Storm.

"Hey, give us a break!" said Sonia, "You guys have your 'Extreme Gear'. All we have are our fast feet."

"Wait a sec," interrupted Sonic as they got back to the X Cyclone, "How do you guys know the Babylon Rogues? I only met them after I left you guys."

"It was after you entered this world for the first time. Sonia and I were on a diplomatic mission to the leader of the Babylonians when we met Jet's crew here. They helped amp up my hover board as well, to which I still owe 'thanks,'" explained Manic.

"Hey, swap stories later," said Wave, "Now's the time to fight!"

After leaving Sonic Underground in the others' hands, the Babylon Rogues flew out to the army of Robots and started their attack patterns taking out a couple hundred robots.

* * *

"GRR!!" grumbled Eggman, "I didn't expect the Babylon Rogues being here. Send out the second wave!!"

Another 2,000 robots were sent out to overwhelm the Babylon Rogues.

* * *

"This isn't looking good," said Tails, seeing the second wave of robots join in the battle, forcing the Babylon Rogues to retreat after taking out about 100.

"Babylon Rogues," said Jet, taking leadership with a plan, "We need to pull out all the stops and pull off the new maneuver."

"We've never done that in a real combat situation!" complained Wave, "We'll never survive against this many robots."

"That's not what I'm aiming for," said Jet, pointing at the Egg Carrier Mark 10.

"I see what you're getting out," said Storm, noting the main source of the problem.

"Let's get started," sighed Wave.

The Babylon Rogues started their new attack pattern, bypassing the robots and taking out the turrets on the Egg Carrier Mark 10.

* * *

After the Babylon Rogues bypassed the Robots, they continued towards the group on land. Tails sent rings to Sonic, Sonia, and Manic to help them as they renewed their attack on the army.

What they didn't expect was that a smaller force of about 30 robots bypassed the Hedgehogs by going a different way to shore. Knuckles noticed, but was still injured and couldn't do anything about it. He tried to warn Amy, but a Black Flash streaked through the robots in succession until all of them were destroyed.

"Told you I would make it," said Shadow, who was recognized with Rouge and Omega as the smoke cleared.

"We're here to help," said Rouge.

"Must help friends in need," said Omega.

"Right," said Knuckles, getting up despite his injury.

"Let's go," said Shadow, as his group went to help Sonic Underground facing the army.

"Hey Chris!" shouted Knuckles.

"Yeah Knuckles?" asked Chris.

"Can you send down a ring to Amy and me, then we can get back out there to help Sonic and the others."

Unfortunately, before anyone could react, Tails sent a barrage of bullets and missiles at an incoming swarm of missiles, taking out most of them, but two still got through. They were closing in on Knuckles and Amy when they suddenly stopped while glowing green.

"Thought you were getting out of the fight, eh Knuckles?" taunted Silver as he floated down with Blaze.

"Nah," countered Knuckles, trying to play it cool, but it failed as he winced in pain, "Just waiting for you to show up."

"Good," said Silver, sending the missiles back to the army, taking out a few, "Cause it is time to get into the fray once more."

"Right!" said Knuckles, turning back to Chris, "Chris, rings?"

"HERE!" Chris returned, dropping two rings down to Knuckles and Amy.

Knuckles caught the ring and felt his wound healing. He stood next to Silver with Amy next to him and Blaze on the other side of Silver.

"Let's go!" said Silver, before the four of them headed out to join the battle.

"Go for it, you guys," said Chris, before turning to Tails, "I'll take over here, you head out to help out the others."

"Right, Chris," said Tails, transferring controls to Chris before opening the cockpit and flying off to help Sonic and friends.

* * *

He felt a disturbance in the Chaos Energy and a sudden increase of fighters in the same world. He informed his partner what had occurred and what he planned to do, his partner said she would join him. They both felt this occurrence had something to do with the words her grandmother taught her as a child.

Together they warped out to the place where the fighters had gathered.

* * *

After destroying the turrets, the Babylon Rogues returned to help out the others, increasing the number of destroyed robots at a time, causing Eggman to send out the rest of his robots.

"Ah," complained Sonic, "And just when this was just getting fun."

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver agreed with him for some reason.

"Let's take them down!" shouted Sonia.

Sonic and Friends finished off the last of the robots before regrouping and heading off to fight the new wave of robots.

Of course, everyone was ignoring a black storm cloud appearing overhead. Chris did notice it, and tried to warn everyone, but it was too late. A powerful dark beam of energy destroyed the rest of the robotic army and sent Sonic and Friend flying back towards the X Cyclone. Chris, thinking fast, transformed the X Cyclone back into the X Tornado and had just enough time to get out of the way before everyone came crashing into the wall behind where the X Cyclone stood.

"WHO DARES INTERFERE WITH MY ULTIMATE PLAN!!" shouted Eggman through his speakers in his ship.

"YOU **DARE** FORGET ABOUT US, DR. EGGMAN!" shouted an evil voice, "AFTER PLOTTING AND SCHEMING WITH AND AGAINST US FOR SO LONG! I FEEL INSULTED!!"

_Seven_ figures floated down out of the black cloud, easily recognized by most of the wounded warriors on shore.

"Ah man," said Sonic, getting up slowly and in pain, recognizing who had come out of the cloud, "I never thought I had to face these guys again."

"I thought Iblis was destroyed," agreed Silver.

"Mephiles too, since Solaris' flame was put out," added Shadow.

Chris landed the X Tornado, turning it back once more into the X Cyclone, and got out and ran to Sonic and friends.

"You okay guys?" he asked.

"Oh man, I never thought I had to use this so soon," said Shadow, taking out his Chaos Emerald.

"Hey," said Silver, "Don't forget us."

Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, and Storm also took out emeralds.

"We'll need one more for Shadow, Silver, and myself to go Super," said Sonic.

"The Servers are the Seven Chaos," called out a voice.

Tikal and Chaos appeared in front of them.

"Hello again," said Tikal.

"I've sensed the flux of Chaos Energy," said Chaos, Tikal translating for him, "And discovered something unusual in this area."

"What would that be?" asked Tails.

"The Seven Chaos Emeralds, and their controller," stated Chaos.

"Yet, I only see six," said Amy.

"Oh," said Manic, as if now understanding something, "So that's what this is."

He pulled out the final Chaos Emerald.

"Now is the time for the prophecy to come true to bring peace once more," said Tikal.

"What prophecy?" asked Storm.

"The ancient prophecy of the Echidnas? That prophecy?" asked Knuckles. Being an Echidna himself, he also knew of this prophecy.

"Yes," said Tikal, "And I believe that Chaos has found the true controller of the Chaos Emeralds in Christopher Thorndyke."

"ME?" said Chris in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, you, Christopher," continued Tikal, "Chaos and I have noticed that whenever Chaos Control is used with Sonic, you are either present, or make contact with him soon after Chaos Control happening."

(AN7)

"Wow," remarked Chris, thinking back to each time Chaos Control had happened and how right Chaos and Tikal were in saying that he was there or had seen Sonic shortly after it happened.

Rouge stole away from the conversation with Omega and grabbed a few rings that had fallen out of the X Cyclone in Chris's haste to avoid being crashed into. There were seven in all.

"Maybe after this is over, I can do something with this jewelry."

"Actually, Rouge," said Tails, who had followed her, "We need those Rings."

"What for?" asked Rouge, "You got the Chaos Emeralds, why need the Rings as well?"

"Tikal had said that at one time, the Chaos emeralds could be transformed into Super Emeralds with the help of the Power Rings. We're going to do the very same thing today. So, I'll just be taking those."

Before Rouge could say another word, Tails took the Rings from her and flew back to the others.

"Now," said Tikal, "Chaos has informed me that seven of you can transform into a Super or Hyper state. Which ones can?"

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stepped forward immediately, with Knuckles soon behind.

"I can transform, but only with the Master Emerald," admitted Knuckles.

"Not necessarily," said Chaos, "With us and the Super Emeralds, we can channel the power of the Master Emerald through us and allow you to transform as well."

"The other three please?" asked Tikal.

No one came forward because no one knew who else could use the Chaos Emeralds to transform.

"Hey," suggested Wave, "What about Sonia and Manic? They're Sonic's sister and brother, would they qualify?"

"Worth a shot," said Manic, "Sonia, you wanna give it a try?"

"Well, usually I'd say think it over, but in this situation…" replied Sonia as she and Manic stepped forward.

Tails looked at Jet, who nodded back to him before Tails stepped forward.

"I'll give it a shot," said Tails.

Everyone grabbed an Emerald and a Power Ring and stood in a semi-circle.

Rouge noticed the swarm of Black Arms minions, and got Jet, Wave, Storm, Omega, and Blaze to head out with her to hold off the army from getting to the others.

Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver each combined the Power Rings with the Chaos Emeralds and they transformed into Super Emeralds. Chris then stood in the middle of the semi-circle and repeated the words Tikal gave him.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos," recited Chris, before crying out, "_**CHAOS… CONTROL!!**_"

A golden light flared from the center of the group, spreading its light across town and then some.

Chris fell on his back, exhausted from the Energy Output he made with that Chaos Control.

When the light settled down, the army of Black Arms minions was considerably less and there stood 7 glowing figures.

Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver were in the forefront standing in all their glory.

Super Sonia and Super Manic stood outside of them glowing golden blonde as well. Their top four spikes spreading out like Sonic's and their hairstyles pulling a 180 and started defying gravity like it was nothing.

Outside of them stood Super Tails and Hyper Knuckles as they appeared when they battled Nazo alongside Hyper Shadic.

"Everyone ready?" called out Super Sonic.

"YEAH!" came the reply from the other six Super Warriors.

"Go for it, guys," encouraged Chris, before the Seven Super Warriors flew off to face the Enemies of the past.

Chris fell unconscious soon afterward.

* * *

Rouge and the others pulled back when they saw six gold and one pink blur whizzed by them and headed to the sky where the dark cloud was. The seven evil entities flew down out of the cloud with hundreds of minions pouring out all around them.

"Guys," Rouge called out, "Looks like it's time for round 2!"

"Defeat all enemies of Sonic and friends," agreed Omega.

"You said it, Omega," said Wave.

"Let's help our friends out," added Blaze.

"Follow my lead!" said Jet, prepping his Extreme Gear.

"Eh, a battle's a battle," commented Storm, before all six of them headed up to battle the minions.

* * *

Eggman was furiously outraged that these villains would intrude on HIS victory. He wouldn't stand for it.

"Alright, you three, time to get to work," said Eggman.

Three robots stepped forward out of the shadows. They looked similar to Sonic Underground, but they were part robotic. This was the Cyber-Sonic Underground, the Cyber-Enhanced hedgehog clones created from samples he got during his battles with Sonic Underground.

(AN8)

"It's about time," said Cyber-Sonic, who like Sonic didn't like to be kept waiting.

"You want to help 'em, right?" asked Cyber-Manic.

"That would be so you, Dr. Eggman," commented Cyber-Sonia.

"And what makes you say that?" asked Eggman.

"You usually help out Sonic in situations like this just so you can have the victory at another time," said Cyber-Sonia, "I mean, you DID give us memory circuits to record and learn from past mistakes. This is just another time you make up for your decision to destroy the Hedgehogs and save them just so you would have the pleasure of doing it yourself next time."

"Face it, Doc," added Cyber-Manic, "You just don't have it in you to see Sonic and his Friends die."

"Cyber Underground move out," said Cyber-Sonic.

Cyber-Sonic Underground left the 'Good' Doctor to think about what they stated to him.

* * *

The battle between the Super Warriors and the past villains was a trade off between combatants. Sonic would battle Iblis, then transfer to Dark Gaia when Manic switched to the Bio Lizard, causing Silver to switch to Nazo, forcing Sonia to switch to Mephiles which in turn allowed Shadow to battle Beta. Tails took the advantage of taking over the fight with Black Doom for Knuckles, giving him the chance to take on Iblis where Sonic left off.

And the cycle continued in random fashion.

(AN9)

This pattern was interrupted by a pure white flash and appeared out of it was a Rock Golem.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," said Super Sonic, floating over to the giant, "How've you been, Chip?"

"Just fine," answered Chip/Light Gaia, "What made you think you could battle Dark Gaia without me?"

"What WAS I thinking?" countered Super Sonic, "Let's do it to it!"

Super Sonic turned to the other Super Warriors.

"GUYS!" shouted Super Sonic, getting their attention, "OVER HERE!"

The Super Warriors reconvened in front of Light Gaia.

"Okay guys," explained Super Sonic, "This Golem is made of seven ancient temples of Mobius. A Chaos Emerald has a matching temple. Find it and we can combine all of our powers to defeat these guys once and for all!"

"Right!" replied the others.

Before they had a chance to find their temples, Nazo warped in and separated them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" cackled Nazo evilly, "You won't get away with that! I won't let you!!"

Fortunately, he didn't notice three blurs flying towards him until it was too late. The Cyber-Sonic Underground smashed into Nazo and, holding on to him, forced him back into the other Villains.

"Huh," said Super Sonic, noticing who saved them.

"GO FOR IT!" shouted Cyber Sonic.

"RIGHT!" shouted back Super Sonic, turning back to the others, "NOW GUYS!!"

It took a bit of doing, but everyone found the right temple where his or her own Chaos/Super Emerald went. Light Gaia got into position in front of the Villains struggling against the Cyber Underground.

"NOW!!" shouted Light Gaia.

(I know I'm using 'now' a lot.)

"_**CHAOS… CONTROL!!**_" shouted the Super Warriors and Light Gaia.

Cyber-Sonic Underground dashed away just in time for the blast to hit all the villains, save one. With the one second to spare, Nazo was able to warp out on his own and escape the blast that sent the other Villains back to hell.

The result of the Chaos Control, warped Sonic and friends back to where the others, who had been watching, were. They were all back to their normal forms and unconscious to boot.

Nazo floated down in front of them.

"HAHAHA!!" said Nazo, still evilly, "Now that all of my obstacles are out of the way, I can continue with my plan of destroying Sonic and his friends FOREVER!!"

He was so cocky that he had survived the Chaos Control that he overlooked the Cyber-Sonic Underground land next to him.

"Sorry," said Cyber Manic, grabbing his left arm.

"We have to disagree," followed Cyber-Sonia, grabbing his right arm.

"You'll be coming with us," said Cyber-Sonic, putting Nazo into a headlock and bringing him back out to sea.

"We've been waiting long enough to take out a certain trio of Hedgehogs, that we decided on the next best thing," continued Cyber-Sonic, "which would be taking you with us on a straight ticket to Hell with no refunds."

"We've gotten bored with life and decided to see if the afterlife was any more fun," added Cyber-Manic.

"You'd think we want to live, but our life has been boring for so long we decided to change that, taking somebody with us," finished Cyber-Sonia, "I guess you're the unlucky one."

"Maybe next time," said Cyber-Sonic, "It'll be us vs. Sonic Underground."

They activated the self-destruct bombs inside their programming, designed by Eggman should they ever betray him, and took out Nazo and themselves in one final blast.

* * *

Chris was the first one to wake up after the battle was over; he turned to see Tikal and Chaos leaving.

"TIKAL!" called out Chris, "Wait!"

"Christopher," replied Tikal, "As long as there is imbalance in the Chaos Emerald Energy can we live outside the Master Emerald. Now that the energy is rebalanced, it is time for us to return to the Master Emerald."

"Until our next meeting," added Chaos as they warped back into the Master Emerald on Angel Island in Mobius.

"Until then," smiled Chris, as he understood what happened.

Chris then turned to see Light Gaia in his 'Chip' form floating in front of his Golem form.

"Thank you Chris," said Chip, "I was able to see my friend Sonic again cause of you. I'll be back when Dark Gaia appears again."

Chip and the Golem returned to Mobius where the Temples returned to their resting place.

Chris turned back to where the warriors were waking up. The Babylon Rogues were helping Sonic, Sonia, and Manic up, Blaze helping Silver, Rouge and Omega standing near Shadow, and Amy picking up Knuckles, despite his complaints. Chris went over to help Tails up. Everyone awoke soon enough and cheers went all around. The evil had been defeated.

"NOT SO FAST!!" shouted a voice.

Eggman floated down in his personal ship. All of them turned to him in shock, only for their surprise to increase when Eggman voluntarily jumped out of his ship and walked over to Sonic Underground.

"You do realize after everything that's happened, it would be unsportsmanlike of me to kill you all now, right?" asked Eggman, with obviousness in his voice.

"Yeah," said Sonic, who had been fighting Eggman the longest out of them all.

"So the only thing left to do," said Eggman, making the group nervous at his tone, "is to make peace between us."

He extended his hand to Sonic, who looked long and hard between the hand and its owner. Finally, he extended his own, smirking, and Sonic and Eggman shook hands, the dawn of a new age.

* * *

Indeed, it took just over a week, but with Tails AND Manic working on Chris's portal on Earth and Tails' in Mobius, they were able to connect the portals and keep the connection going.

"Whoa," commented Sonic when he saw it, "Now, THAT is way past cool!"

"Now we can see each other whenever we want," said Chris.

"AND we can visit you in your palace, Sonic," added Tails, in a teasing tone.

"Ah, you know me," countered Sonic, "I probably won't be there half the time. I'll more than likely be running across the worlds to find more exotic places."

Everyone shared a good laugh at that.

"Well, first off," said Manic, "We all gotta go see mom and everyone back in the kingdom and tell them that Eggman agreed to peace."

"I won't say no to that!" said Sonic, before everyone headed through the portal and then to the Sonic Underground's Family Palace in Mobotropolis.

* * *

The Oracle informed Queen Aleena that Sonic and his friends had defeated the TRUE Evil and that Sonic had good news, other than his return to the throne.

Sonic and friends, including Eggman, made their way to the palace where Queen Aleena was waiting. Eggman approached Queen Aleena and bowed before her, apologizing for what he did in the past. Queen Aleena forgave him and told everyone in the room there was to be a party held in their honor for saving the worlds once more.

* * *

During the party, Sonic Underground was called out by the crowd for a song, to which every one of Sonic's friends, minus Shadow, Rouge, and Omega, joined in.

(We're all in this together by Sonic Underground, with slight changes.)

**Sonic Underground**: _We're all in this together_

_Birds of a feather, baby_

_We're all in this together_

_Makin' it better, yeah_

**Sonic**: _From now on, it's all for one_

**Sonic Underground**: _And one for all_

**Sonic**: _When any one of us needs the others help_

_All they have to_

**Sonic Underground**: _Do is call_

**Sonic**: _Brothers and sister to the very end_

**Non-Sonic Underground Members**: _And don't forget all of your best of friends_

**All**:_We're all in this together_

_Birds of a feather, baby_

_We're all in this together_

_Makin' it better, yeah_

_We're all in this together_

**Sonic**: _Whoa, oh_

**All**: _We're all in this together_

_Together_

(AN10)

Cheers followed the song. Sonic Underground continued playing for a while, while the others went back to enjoying the party. Even Shadow loosened up a bit for that night.

(Time Change)

After the party was over, Queen Aleena invited Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, and Blaze to stay in the Palace, to which they agreed as long as they were in the kingdom.

Everything was going good, until Sonia noticed Sonic streak out of the palace.

"SONIC HEDGEHOG!!" cried Sonia to her brother, "GET BACK HERE YOU LAZY SPEED DEMON YOU!!"

"Chill, sis," said Manic, standing next to her as they watched Sonic speed into the distance, "There's nothing to keep him away this time. He'll be back once he hears about the annual Sonic Hedgehog Chili Dog event happening tomorrow."

"I guess you're right," conceded Sonia, sighed while smiling at the Sonic streak in the distance, "Nothing ever changes with Sonic the Hedgehog."

"You got that right," said Amy, walking up with the other heroes.

They all watched Sonic race off in the distance looking for his next adventure.

(Story End)

AN1: I know some of these villains shouldn't be in hell, or even known to each other, but since this is a fanfic I'M writing, then I can do whatever I want with when and where they meet and such.

AN2: I'd say even Shadow has his limits of being around humans, with the exception of Chris.

AN3: Yes, Manic snuck a Chaos Emerald into his pouch without anyone noticing, even though he didn't know it was a Chaos Emerald at the time. And this is after Shadow's part.

AN4: Silver's part is well before Shadow's part, so you'll have to do a bit of going back and forth for the correct sequence of things. (I'm keeping it this way and there's nothing you guys can do short of removing this fic to stop me from doing so.) Also, Mobius is a planet. I can make it however big or small I want it to be. So the Mobotropolis Kingdom could be one part of Mobius and Soleanna another part, and so on, and so on.

AN5: This was the flux in Chaos Energy Shadow sensed, to keep you in correct story flow.

AN6: Since I'm having Eggman do multiple upgrades with his Egg Carrier, I decided to do the same with X Tornado, I.E. giving it major fire power.

AN7: I'm only covering Sonic X series for this, not every time Chaos Control happens.

AN8: Well, since there was a Metal Sonic and Mecha-Sonic, I thought I'd try Cyber-Sonic, Cyber-Sonia, and Cyber-Manic.

AN9: I know this sounds lame and all, but since writing out the multiple combinations would take months to come up with, I decided to keep it simple like this.

AN10: I had to change these little parts of the song to add in the other Sonic Characters that helped fought, minus Omega since he has a monotone voice and all, and Shadow and Rouge don't necessarily like to sing.

Well, that's it. Hoped you liked it.

Sonic: It certainly was interesting.

Shadow: So many Chaos Controls…

Tails: And let's not forget everyone who went Super.

Silver: I went Super Twice; I'm exhausted.

Blaze: (tauntingly) You sure you don't have more energy than that Silver? You said we were going to spend the rest of the day together.

Silver: From battling, my dear. I could spend eternity with you, Blaze.

Silver and Blaze head off.

Knuckles: Wow, didn't think they hit it off so easily.

Sonia: KNUCKLES!

Knuckles paled.

Knuckles: Oh crap.

Sonic: Knuckles, what did you do?

Knuckles: I sort of asked out Sonia and forgot today was the date.

Knuckles flies off to find Sonia.

Jet: Well, time to hit the skies.

The Babylon Rogues boarded their Extreme Gear and flew off to the next tournament being held in Mobius.

Sonic: Well that only leaves…

Amy: SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU!!

Sonic tries to flee but is trapped by the Author.

RDF1: Sorry, I let you go last time. This time, I'm watching you suffer.

Amy walks in and grabs the rope that tied Sonic to the ground and dragged him off.

RDF1: MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE HIM IN ONE PIECE FOR HIS NEXT ADVENTURE!!

After watching Nazo Unleashed, and reading a Fanfic about it, I thought I'd take a few moments to answer his question for everyone to see/read.

RDF1: Hey Nazo!

Nazo: What?

RDF1: You know your question: How many rings did Shadic have left?

Nazo: Yeah?

RDF1: I have an answer and I must unfortunately quote Vegeta on this one: It's over NINE THOUSAND!!

Nazo: WHA...!?

Nazo gets cut off as he gets obliterated by Shadic once again.

Tails: Well, (looking at the ashen remains of Nazo) I guess that's it then.

RDF1: Yep, there's nothing left to say except:

Later,

RDF1


End file.
